


Whilst the world laid dreamin’

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Was wäre, wenn... Manchmal ist es nur eine einzige Minute, die eine ganze Welt verändert. Was wäre wohl aus dem A-Team geworden, hätte Colonel Morrison niemals den Befehl erteilt, die Bank in Hanoi auszurauben? Meine Version.





	Whilst the world laid dreamin’

Titel: Whilst the world laid dreamin’  
Autor: Lady Charena (Sept. 2007)  
Fandom: The A-Team (Serie)  
Charaktere: John „Hannibal“ Smith, Dr. Maggie „Mo“ Sullivan, Team, andere Canon-Charaktere erwähnt  
Pairings: Hannibal/Maggie, div. andere Paare erwähnt  
ff100-Challenge-Thema: #082. Wenn  
Worte:2305  
Rating: A/U, pg, het  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Summe: Was wäre, wenn... Manchmal ist es nur eine einzige Minute, die eine ganze Welt verändert. Was wäre wohl aus dem A-Team geworden, hätte Colonel Morrison niemals den Befehl erteilt, die Bank in Hanoi auszurauben? Meine Version.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. 

Einige Momente lag er nur da, mit klopfendem Herzen, und lauschte in die Dunkelheit, die erdrückende Stille. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Bauch, tastete sich hoch zu seiner Brust und einen Augenblick später rollte sich Maggie zu ihm herum, presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter. 

„Was ist los, John?“, murmelte sie im Halbschlaf. Sie hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf. 

„Nichts, schlaf weiter.“ Hannibal wandte den Kopf und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Alles in Ordnung.“ Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf ihren Rücken. 

Er schloss die Augen wieder. Was war nur...? Er musste geträumt haben. Das merkwürdige war, für die Dauer des Traumes war ihm die Illusion realer vorgekommen, als die Wirklichkeit. 

„Was war es?“, fragte Maggie leise.

„Was?“ Hannibal hatte angenommen, sie wäre wieder eingeschlafen. Aber es überraschte ihn auch nicht weiter. Maggie schien über ein Art Radar zu verfügen, was ihn betraf.

„Du hast geträumt“, fuhr sie ruhig fort. „Ich kann es an deiner Stimme hören.“ Ihre Hand glitt von seiner Brust, strich seinen Hals entlang, berührte sein Gesicht. „Sag mir, was du geträumt hast.“

Für einen Moment lang fragte er sich, warum sich ihre Hand gegen seine Haut so fremd anfühlte. Nach mehr als fünfzehn gemeinsamen Jahren, sollte ihm ihre Berührung so vertraut sein, wie sein eigener Herzschlag. „Es war kein Alptraum“, entgegnete er nach einer Weile. „Nur einzelne Bilder. Fragmente. Und sie... sie machen keinen Sinn. Jetzt nicht mehr. Aber...“ Er brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich bin sicher, es gibt für alles eine vernünftige Erklärung.“

Hannibal lächelte. Er wandte den Kopf und küsste sie erneut auf die Schläfe. Das war seine Maggie. 

„John... keiner von uns wird wieder einschlafen können, wenn du mir nichts erzählst.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Hannibal schloss die Augen. 

Er rief sich die Bilder des Traumes zurück ins Gedächtnis. „Da war... Murdock... und er war in einem Krankenhaus.“

Maggie lachte leise. „Nun, das ist leicht zu erklären, Schatz. Er hat immerhin die letzten drei Tage praktisch im Krankenhaus gewohnt, auch wenn Kellys Baby wohl nicht vor Ende der Woche kommen wird.“ Als er schwieg, fuhr sie fort. „Es ist wirklich gut, dass Temp ihn überredet hat, mit den Mädchen bei ihm und Rhonda zu leben, bis das Baby auf der Welt ist. Haben sie dir erzählt, dass sie ihn morgen in Tias neuen Film schleppen werden, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht? Es war Frankies Idee. Es sieht so aus, als würde Murdock seine Wette doch noch gewinnen und Kellys Baby vor dem von Frankies Frau auf die Welt kommen. Wie kann man nur um so etwas wetten? Kelly meinte, er habe schon angefangen, *sie* nervös zu machen – als wäre es ihr erstes Kind und nicht das dritte. Es ist gut, dass er sich für einen Monat von der Airline beurlauben lassen hat, findest du nicht?“ Sie lachte. „Ich glaube, so nervös wie er im Moment ist, würden seine Passagiere den Flug nicht so richtig genießen können.“ 

Maggie wurde wieder ernst. Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, um die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett anzuknipsen. „Weißt du, ich habe mich gestern lange mit Kelly unterhalten – es ist schrecklich langweilig für sie, den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben zu müssen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Murdock, in letzter Zeit hat er wieder Alpträume. Er hat sogar darüber gesprochen, einen Termin mit Doktor Richter zu machen, du erinnerst dich an den Arzt, der ihm nach dem Krieg geholfen hat, mit seinen schlimmen Erfahrungen fertig zu werden? Es scheint an seiner Arbeit zu liegen. Wäre es nicht wundervoll, wenn Murdock endlich sein eigenes kleines Flugzeug hätte, um Charterflüge zu machen? Natürlich ist der Job bei Beller Air großartig und wird gut bezahlt – aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass er nicht glücklich damit ist, immer diese Auslandsflüge zu machen. Die ganze Familie leidet darunter, dass er so lange weg ist. Mit einem eigenen Flugzeug oder vielleicht einem Helikopter könnte er sich auf Inlands-Charterflüge beschränken – in L.A. gibt es genügend Geschäftsleute, die Flugzeuge oder Hubschrauber wie Taxis ordern. Aber mit den Kindern und dem neuen Haus – und Kelly muss mit dem neuen Baby in der Praxis unbedingt kürzer treten – sie können sich das einfach nicht leisten. Ich dachte mir... du könntest vielleicht mit Temp sprechen. Der Mann ist ein Finanzgenie. Ich bin sicher, er kann Murdock helfen. Aber natürlich ist er viel zu stolz, um von sich aus auf Temp zuzugehen. Vor allem, nachdem er ihnen wegen des Kredits für die Neuanschaffungen in Kellys Tierarztpraxis geholfen hat. Warum müsst ihr Männer eigentlich immer alles so kompliziert machen? Ich weiß, dass Temp ihm gerne helfen würde, aber Angst hat, Murdock zu kränken, wenn er ihm Hilfe anbietet.“ Sie wusste, dass sie fast nervös plapperte – was für gewöhnlich nicht ihre Art war - aber etwas beunruhigte sie, etwas im Gesicht ihres Mannes. Sie hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht so verschlossen erlebt. So fremd.

„Temp...“, wiederholte Hannibal. „Face... er kam auch in meinem Traum vor. Und er war noch immer mein Lieutenant.“

„Das ist auch nicht weiter schwer zu erklären. Ich weiß, dass du es lieber gesehen hättest, wenn Temp in der Army geblieben wäre. Aber du musst zugeben, er ist ein sehr viel besserer Filmproduzent als Soldat. Und wer weiß...“ Sie zwinkerte. „Vielleicht gibt es ja bald wieder eine Hochzeit. Er und Rhonda sind sich seit Temps Scheidung von Rina wieder näher gekommen. Für Eric ist die Scheidung natürlich schwer zu verkraften. Temp ist ja der einzige Vater, den er je hatte. B.A. denkt, es tut ihm gut, wenn er häufiger im Jugendzentrum mitarbeitet und andere Kinder kennen lernt, die ein ähnliches Schicksal wie er haben. Und er versteht sich so gut mit Kyle und Douglas, ich denke, auch wenn Eric nicht Temps leiblicher Sohn ist, er ist ein genauso hübscher Bursche. Temp wird bald alle Hände voll zu tun haben, die Mädchen von ihm fern zu halten. Ist es nicht unglaublich, wie die Zeit verfliegt? Er war erst fünf, als Rina und Temp geheiratet haben. Und jetzt ist er ein Teenager. Ich hoffe nur – wenn Rhonda und Temp tatsächlich wieder heiraten sollten, dass es diesmal länger hält. Vor allem für die Jungs. Sie waren ja noch so klein, als die beiden sich getrennt haben – aber Temp hätte nicht so rasch nach seinem Ausstieg aus der Army heiraten sollen. Sie waren beide noch viel zu jung.“

„Kyle und Douglas...“ Er wusste, dass ihm die beiden Namen etwas sagen sollten. 

„Temps und Rhondas Söhne?“ Maggie musterte ihn nun mit kaum verborgener Sorge. „Bist du wirklich ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist mit dir?“

„Natürlich“, beruhigte Hannibal sie sofort. „Es ist nichts. Vielleicht werde ich einfach nur ein alter, vergesslicher Mann.“ Er legte den Arm um sie und zog sie wieder an sich. „Es ist viel zu früh am Morgen, um sich Sorgen zu machen.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Vielleicht rufe ich BA an.“

„Du hast aber doch hoffentlich nicht auch vergessen, dass wir zugesagt haben, am Freitag bei der Eröffnung des neuen Jugendcenters von Reverend Taylor dabei zu sein? Der Hulkster wird ebenfalls kommen. Oh, ich finde es wunderbar, dass der Reverend sich entschieden hat, aus Arcadia weg und nach Los Angeles zu ziehen, um bei Stephanie und B.A. zu leben. Die Kinder freuen sich riesig, ihren Großvater in der Nähe zu haben - und Reverend Taylor kann jetzt jeden Samstagabend mit euch Jungs zusammensitzen und fachsimpeln.“ 

Sie schlug leicht mit der flachen Hand auf seine Brust. „John – glaub’ nicht, dass wir nicht noch einmal darüber reden, dass du John junior das letzte Mal mitgenommen hast, als du dich mit den Jungs getroffen hast. Ich weiß, er will wie sein Daddy Soldat werden, aber er ist erst elf Jahre alt. Er ist noch zu jung, um alles zu hören über das ihr sprecht. Du kannst deinen Kadetten alles über Korea und Vietnam erzählen, aber ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn unter den gleichen Alpträumen leidet, wie du nach deiner Rückkehr. Oder wie ich. Dich kennen zu lernen, war die einzige gute Erfahrung, die ich aus Vietnam mitgebracht habe.“ Sie seufzte. „Manchmal denke ich, es war keine gute Idee, in einem Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Ich hätte mich irgendwo in einem kleinen Ort niederlassen sollen und eine Praxis eröffnen. Ich bin langsam zu alt für den Stress in der Notaufnahme, John. Aber darüber sprechen wir besser ein anderes Mal. Der Wecker klingelt in ein paar Stunden.“

„Ja.“ 

Maggie musterte ihn. Seine Stimme hatte noch immer diesen Klang, als wären seine Gedanken ganz weit weg. „Du hast nicht vergessen, dass wir uns heute bei Temp zum Mittagessen mit Amy treffen? Sie ist nur noch bis morgen in der Stadt, bevor sie zurück nach New York fliegt. Ich hoffe jedes Mal, dass ihr nichts passiert, wenn CNN sie ständig in irgendwelche Krisengebiete überall auf der Welt schickt. Und nächsten Monat kommen Tawnia und Brian aus Brasilien zurück, um die De-Los-Rios-Ausstellung zu eröffnen. Kannst du glauben, dass sie noch ein Kind adoptiert haben? Ein kleines Mädchen aus einem Dorf in der Nähe der Ausgrabungsstelle. Seine Eltern sind an einer Fieberkrankheit gestorben. Brians Familie wird nicht begeistert sein.“ Sie lachte leise. „Diese Snobs. Ich finde es einfach nur bewundernswert, dass Tawnia zu ihren eigenen beiden Kindern noch fünf weitere adoptiert hat. Sie hat sich wirklich sehr verändert, seit wir sie kennen gelernt haben. Ich dachte damals, sie habe nichts anderes als Shoppen im Kopf und arbeite nur als Journalistin, um Ausschau nach einem reichen Ehemann zu halten. Und kaum hat sie einen Millionär an der Angel, verschwindet sie für Jahre mit ihm in den brasilianischen Dschungel, um in alten Ruinen nach verloren gegangenen Schätzen zu suchen. Es ist unglaublich.“

„Ja, es ist unglaublich.“ Er blieb noch lange wach, selbst als Maggie wieder eingeschlafen war. Er sah auf die Frau in seinen Armen, erinnerte sich an ihre Worte. Alles was sie gesagt hatte, stimmte. Die Bilder des Traums verblassten, doch ein Gefühl von Irritation; ein Geschmack von Falschheit, blieb... 

 

* * *

 

Er war sich nicht sicher, was ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. 

Einige Momente lag er nur da, mit klopfendem Herzen, und lauschte in die Dunkelheit, die erdrückende Stille. 

Alles war ruhig. 

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, ihre grün leuchtenden Ziffern das einzige Licht in seinem Zimmer. Es war kurz vor drei Uhr morgens. 

Natürlich schliefen alle. BA und Frankie in ihren Räumen. Face und Murdock, der Pilot hatte es sich auf der Couch in Face’ Zimmer bequem gemacht. Obwohl Face sich von seiner Schussverletzung in der Villa Cucina sehr gut erholt hatte, war Murdock noch immer nicht bereit, in sein Apartment zurück zu kehren. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Der Schock, fast ein Mitglied ihrer kleinen Familie verloren zu haben, saß noch immer tief. 

Hannibal drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, die er in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. 

Der Traum... wie konnte man in einem Traum von einem Traum sprechen? Er rieb sich übers Gesicht. Das klang verrückt – wie etwas, das Murdock von sich gab. 

Er hatte geträumt, dass er mit Maggie verheiratet war. Dass Murdock mit Kelly eine Familie gegründet hatte. Dass Face endlich der große Filmproduzent war, der er immer hatte sein wollen. Und all die anderen... sie hatten alle Familien gehabt, Kinder, einen Beruf – sie waren alle glücklich gewesen. Ihr Leben, wie es vielleicht hätte sein können, wenn sie niemals auf diese Mission nach Hanoi gegangen wären...

Es war Wahnsinn, darüber auch nur nach zu denken. 

Aber Maggie Sullivan... Er hatte sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlaubt, an sie zu denken. Es erschien ihm nun seltsam, von ihr geträumt zu haben... als seine Frau. Sie verdiente etwas besseres, als er ihr bieten konnte. Und nun... sie glaubte wie alle anderen, dass er tot war. Irgendwie war es Stockwell gelungen, alles zu vertuschen. Manchmal schauderte es ihn, wenn er daran dachte, wer wohl an ihrer Stelle in den drei anonymen Gräbern lag... 

Mehr und mehr war er... waren sie alle... dieses Leben müde. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dies alles hinter sich zu lassen. Sie hatten ihre Schuld gegenüber Stockwell mehr als beglichen. 

Und vielleicht... wenn alles vorbei war... vielleicht würde er nach Black Rock gehen... wenn es noch nicht zu spät war.

Ende

 

Die angesprochenen Charaktere stammen aus folgenden Episoden

Rhonda, eine von Face’ Freundinnen - Episode: “One more time”  
Rina Turian, eine etwas ernstere Affäre von Face + ihr Sohn Eric - Episode: „Hot Styles“  
Dr. Kelly Stevens, Tierärztin - Episode: “Bounty”  
Tawnia Baker, später Tawnia Lefcourt – div. Episoden  
Dr. Brian Lefcourt - Archäologe, Tawnias Ehemann – Episode: “The Bend in the River 1+2”  
Amy Amanda Allen, Reporterin – div. Episoden  
Dr. Maggie “Mo” Sullivan (Captain), Ärztin – Episoden: “Bad Day at Black Rock + Deadly Maneuvers”  
Reverend Taylor + seine Tochter Stephanie, ehemaliger Militärpriester: Episode: “Pure-Dee Poison”   
Hulk Hogan „Hulkster“, alter Freund von BA – Episoden: “Body Slam + The Trouble with Harry”  
Beller Air, Fluggesellschaft – Episode: “Beast from the Belly of a Boeing”  
Tia (General Fulbrights Tochter) – Episode: “The Sound of Thunder”


End file.
